


Ky’ram Bal Goten

by onepageatatime715



Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Canon Compliant, Clone Wars, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, Family, Fluff, Healing, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt, Mando'a, Mortis (Star Wars), Post-Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective clones, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: In the days following the confusing series of events linked to the transmission containing a 2000 year-old jetii distress code, Rex couldn’t help but notice the changes in his vod’ika – though he was perhaps the only person aboard the Resolute who did. At first, Rex had assumed that his vod’ika was just tired, preferring the quiet of her private quarters to the raucousness of the barracks. But as the days stretched into nearly a fortnight, he began to suspect that something else was amiss. And while he didn’t understand what had happened in the initial moments of their confused rendezvous, he suspected that it was more than the jetiise were letting on.Set immediately after the events on Mortis (S03E15 - S03E17).
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880239
Comments: 49
Kudos: 213





	1. Chabaar

**Author's Note:**

> Ky’ram Bal Goten - Death and Rebirth
> 
> After nearly a dozen requests, I have finally found the inspiration to write an Ahsoka & The 501st Legion set immediately after the events on Mortis (S03E15 - S03E17). In the Mortis Arc, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka Tano were sent on a mission to investigate a remote signal that dates back centuries, which leads to their discovery of Mortis, which is thought to possibly be the origin place of the Force. The Mortis arc is, overall, one of the most fascinating storylines The Clone Wars ever did. It added so much to the lore of Star Wars and grounded Anakin’s story, and solidified his tragic end.

_Ahsoka came to slowly, her mind groggy and slow. As she blinked awake, she became aware of three things. First, she was in chains, manacles clamped tightly around her wrists, suspended slightly above the ground beneath her. Secondly, she could still feel the familiar weight of both her lightsaber and shoto at her waist, which was both reassuring and confusing. And finally, the very presence of the Dark Side of the Force was oppressive, nearly crippling in its overwhelmingness._

_Ahsoka struggled against the bonds, quickly realizing that any attempt to break them would be futile._

_“You cannot keep me here!’ Ahsoka shouted desperately. “You hear me?”_

_“Save your energy,” came a voice, low and gravelly._

_Ahsoka looked down, spotting a creature making its way towards her._

_“You have been left to die,” it explained bluntly._

_Ahsoka strained against her bonds again. She would not accept death so easily – nor was she willing to believe that Anakin and Obi-wan would abandon her so quickly._

_“Then I will escape,” Ahsoka snarled back._

_“Impossible,” the creature chided with a small chuckle. “I have been here for more years than I care to remember.”_

_No – she refused to believe that._

_Refused to believe that escape was impossible._

_“I am a Jedi,” Ahsoka stated, infusing a confidence that she didn’t feel into her voice. “We don’t give up easily.”_

_“Jedi?” the creature mused, sounding surprised. “But so young. Where is your Master?”_

_As the creature spoke, he climbed up the wall beside Ahsoka, using Ahsoka’s bonds as grappling points until they were face-to-face._

_“He will come for me,” Ahsoka replied – and this time, the confidence in her voice was not feigned._

_Anakin had never left her behind._

_He would always come for her._

_“And if he does not?” the creature pressed, pushing even further into Ahsoka’s space._

_The Padawan flinched away from his presence._

_“He will!” Ahsoka snapped back._

_“What makes you so sure?” the creature asked._

_Ahsoka hesitated, unsure of how to respond. In the space between words, the creature undid Ahsoka’s manacles, releasing her with echoing clinks of metal._

_“Thank-you,” Ahsoka breathed, rubbing at her sore wrists._

_“The chains are the easy part,” the creature explained. “It’s what goes on in here that’s hard.”_

_As the creature spoke, he tapped his skull with a long, spindly finger, his meaning clear._

_“Don’t you see, child?” the creature asked. “You are alone now. If you are to survive, you must forget your Master.”_

_As the creature spoke, her circled her, his voice echoing through the otherwise silent room._

_As the creature spoke, the Dark Side pressed in around her, it’s presence a near physical thing as it assaulted her senses._

_“I don’t think…” Ahsoka all but groaned as she spoke, reaching up to clutch her head. Then, suddenly, the creature grabbed her forearm. Before the togruta could pull away, it bit her, clamping down hard as its teeth tore through fabric and skin._

_“What have you done?” Ahsoka shouted._

_“You are mine now,” the creature replied ominously._

_Ahsoka gasped as she fell to her knees, her vision blurring as the Dark Side consumed her senses._

~~~

“Rex, Rex, do you read me?”

Captain Rex of the 501st Legion turned to face the hologram of his General, Anakin Skywalker.

“We’re at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival,” General Skywalker continued. “Where are you?”

“Sir,” Rex said, his confusion leaking into his voice. “We are at the rendezvous point, and there’s no sign of you on our scanners.”

“Oh, come on,” Anakin said with a small chuckle. “That’s impossible! Something’s wrong – we’re at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there’s nothing here!”

Rex waited in silence, used to Skywalker’s rants by now. His General had turned slightly, no longer looking directly at Rex. The Captain could only assume that he was speaking with one of the others aboard his ship – either General Obi-wan Kenobi, or Commander Ahsoka Tano.

“Rex is at the exact same coordinates, and he’s not here,” Anakin continued, gesturing wildly.

“This is getting interesting,” came the voice of General Kenobi, just moments before the transmission began to break up.

“Something’s blocking the signal, sir,” one of the technician’s called from behind Rex.

“We’re still unable to find you,” Rex said, hoping that at least some of his message was getting through the increasingly spotty holocall. “Where are you, sir?”

The call went dead.

“Get them back,” Rex ordered, hoping the worry in his voice wasn’t too evident. Something was amiss, he was sure of it.

“We’re trying, sir!”

For several long moments, there was nothing.

Then –

The holotable illuminated, and Rex didn’t bother holding back his sigh of relief.

“General Skywalker, come in,” Rex called out.

“We read you Rex,” General Skywalker replied, sounding… groggy? Confused? “Can you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Rex replied. “We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment.”

“A moment?” Skywalker undoubtedly sounded – and looked – confused this time, his expression dumbfounded. “We’ve been gone more than a moment, Rex.”

“Sir, I don’t understand,” Rex replied, beginning to feel some confusion of his own. “You’ll need to explain.”

General Skywalker looked away briefly before replying.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he replied after a moment. “We’re coming in now.”

Rex nodded slowly.

“Very good, sir,” the Captain answered.

Whatever was going on, it sounded like some _jetii osik_ that was far beyond his expertise, that was for sure.

~~~

In the days following the confusing series of events linked to the transmission containing a 2000 year-old _jetii_ distress code, Rex couldn’t help but notice the changes in his _vod’ika_ – though he was perhaps the only person aboard the _Resolute_ who did.

With no immediate mission, the _Resolute_ was slowly making its way back to Coruscant from beyond the Outer Rim, a venture which left the clones with ample free time to train, recuperate, and generally relax. The _jetiise_ , for their part, seemed to be doing much of the same – though Generals Skywalker and Kenobi spent the first several days following their rendezvous with the 501st in private meetings with the Jedi Council.

The same could not be said of Ahsoka.

At first, Rex had assumed that his _vod’ika_ was just tired, preferring the quiet of her private quarters to the raucousness of the barracks.

But as the days stretched into nearly a fortnight, he began to suspect that something else was amiss.

Ahsoka took her meals alone. She stopped showing up for training sessions – with him, with the _vod’e_ , or even with General Skywalker. She stayed in her private quarters much of the time.

Worried, Rex had resolved to talk to his _vod’ika_ – clearly, something was wrong. And while he didn’t understand what had happened in the initial moments of their confused rendezvous, he suspected that it was more than the _jetiise_ were letting on.

Which was how he found himself at Ahsoka’s door, two trays of food in hand.

The Captain gave a brief knock on the durasteel door.

After a few moments it slid open, revealing the _jetii_ in question.

“Rex?” Ahsoka asked, sounding surprised.

“I have it on good authority that you haven’t been by the mess for dinner yet, so I thought I would bring it to you,” Rex explained, raising the trays of food balanced on his arm ever so slightly.

“Oh,” Ahsoka said, glancing down at the food. “Thanks, Rex.”

She reached to grab the food, clearly planning on grabbing the tray and running – Rex honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if she closed the durasteel door in his face. So, the Captain shifted away slightly.

“Do you mind if I come in?” Rex asked gently. He would go if she said no. Would walk away, give her the space she clearly needed, and try again tomorrow. Would keep trying, until she stopped hiding from him.

Thankfully, she nodded silently, stepping aside so that he could slip into her quarters.

Like his, they were small, with not much room for more than a bunk, a closet that barely qualified as such, and a small desk. The desk in question was stacked with datapads, so Rex placed the trays of food on the bunk instead, grabbing the desk chair for himself while Ahsoka plunked down on her bed.

For several long minutes, they ate in silence, Rex silently debating his next move.

“The _vod’e_ miss you,” he said quietly between bites. He didn’t miss the way the togruta across from him froze before responding, her voice feigning a lightness that the tension in her muscles betrayed.

“I’ve been busy,” Ahsoka said. “I – I’ve had a lot of reading to catch up on – for my courses at the Temple.”

“You normally do those with Echo,” Rex pointed out gently. “And you haven’t been training, either.”

Ahsoka dropped her fork to glower at the Captain, finally looking him in the eye. He took the opportunity to size her up, keen eyes noting the shadows until her own eyes, the way her clothes hung looser than normal, indicating that she had lost weight.

“What I do with my own time is none of your business, Captain,” Ahsoka replied frostily.

 _Rangir_ , Rex thought in frustration, placing his own tray on the ground before he stood, crossing his arms as he looked down at the petulant Padawan before him.

“It’s my _karking_ business when it affects my _al’verde_ and my _verde_ ,” Rex growled out. “It’s my _karking_ business when it affects my _aliit_ , _vod’ika_.”

Ahsoka merely glowered back up at him, the picture of a defiant _adiik_.

“Get out,” Ahsoka growled, her fangs flashing as she spoke.

Rex didn’t back down.

“ _Nayc_ ,” he replied. “This has gone on long enough. Either you tell me what’s wrong, or I haul you down to the _karking_ med bay and tell Kix that you haven’t been eating, sleeping, or drinking properly.”

Ahsoka had the good sense the blanche slightly at that – their _baar’ur_ was a force to be reckoned with, and he didn’t take well to others not caring for themselves. Especially when it was their _vod’ika_.

So, she switched tactics.

“I’m fine, Rex,” Ahsoka said softly. “Just tired, that’s all.”

He might have believed her, had he known her any less well than he did.

But he knew his _vod’ika_ , and he knew that it was more than that.

“To the med bay, then?” Rex asked, leaning down to scoop her up. He was almost afraid to do so – afraid of how much lighter she would feel in his arms.

Thankfully, she shied away, slapping at Rex’s outstretched hands.

“Fine!” Ahsoka yelped. “Something – something did happen on Mortis.”

Rex pulled back, eyebrows raised.

“Mortis?”

Ahsoka sighed, rubbing at her face. When she looked back up, the exhaustion was clear on her face.

“We weren’t just gone for a moment,” Ahsoka said. “At least, it wasn’t just a moment for us. We were on Mortis for days.”

“You’re going to need to explain,” Rex prodded gently.

And she did, the entire story pouring out. About how she, Skywalker, and Kenobi were brought to the planet Mortis, an ethereal realm within the Force, where they encountered three beings more powerful with the Force than any the Jedi had seen before. About how she and Kenobi were kidnapped, and how Skywalker rescued them. About how while they attempted to repair their ship, she was kidnapped again, this time by the Son. About how Anakin saved them all, defeating the Son while Ahsoka finished repairing the ship.

It was a lot to process, but he believed his _vod’ika_. Plus, he had learned by now to simply accept the _jetii osik_ for what it was – complete, incomprehensible _osik_.

“But something else happened, I can feel it,” Ahsoka whispered at the end of her tale. “There’s a piece – something that I’m missing.”

“What do you mean?” Rex asked softly.

“After the Son kidnapped me – the second time – there’s this hole in my memories,” Ahsoka explained. “One moment, I’m alone and imprisoned in the Son’s tower, and the next, Anakin is crushing me in a hug and the Daughter is dead.”

“And that’s why you’ve been hiding yourself away from us?” Rex asked. “Because of a hole in your memory?”

Ahsoka shook her head.

“Not exactly,” Ahsoka said. “I – I don’t feel like myself.”

Rex stood from where he had sat down beside Ahsoka during her rendition of the events on Mortis, reading out to her with hand.

“We’re definitely going to the med bay,” he said firmly. Kix would run some tests, give her something for the dehydration, take care of her.

“No,” Ahsoka groused. “Not – not like that.”

Rex didn’t move, waiting.

“It’s more like… Something is wrong, with the Force,” Ahsoka said in a hushed voice. “Before, when the Son held me captive, I remember the Dark Side pressing in all around me. Now, the Force feels off balance, like a wrong move will have me careening over some edge to the Dark Side.”

Rex sat back down, pulling his _vod’ika_ to him. She leaned into the touch, curling against his chest.

“I’m scared, Rex,” Ahsoka admitted softly. “Something happened to me on Mortis. I don’t know what, but I feel different now. Wrong. Changed.”

“You’re going to be okay, _vod’ika_ ,” Rex whispered against her montrals. Ahsoka shook her head, he voice tearful.

“I’m afraid of hurting someone,” Ahsoka admitted tearfully. “I’m afraid of hurting you.”

Unsure of how to respond, Rex hugged the togruta to him more tightly, holding her tightly as she shook apart against his chest.

He would find out what had happened on Mortis, and he would make it right – _jetii osik_ or not.


	2. Jehaat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex slipped from Ahsoka’s quarters as soon as he was certain that she was deeply asleep enough not to be woken by his sudden absence. His feet carried him towards the hangar bay without conscious thought, as if they knew better than he what he needed to do. At this time in the cycle, General Anakin Skywalker could almost always be found in the hangar bay, tinkering with one of the ships. And it was him that Rex needed to see - him that Rex desperately needed to talk to - to find out what had happened on Mortis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jehaat - Lie, Untruth
> 
> This fic follows Ahsoka & The 501st Legion set immediately after the events on Mortis (S03E15 - S03E17); thus far, it is predominantly focused on Rex's point of view, as he navigates the trauma that Ahsoka is feeling after Mortis. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far - I have a feeling that this fic is about to careen out of control, and I would love any input/direction that you may have! Vor entye, burc'ya.

_Outside of their chosen cave, the storm raged – but it was not the sounds of lightning and thunder crashing above that drew Ahsoka from sleep._

_At first, it was a nudge, gentle and caressing against her mind. But as slumber refused to release its grip, the nudge became a push, and then a shove, until Ahsoka was ripped from sleep._

_With a gasp, the togrutan Padawan awoke, looking wildly around the cave for the source of the intrusion into the Force – and her mind._

_“Are you happy, child?” a disembodied voice asked, echoing about the cave. “Your Master, does he treat you well?”_

_Finally, Ahsoka’s gaze fell upon a figure across the cave, standing behind the flames of their still burning bonfire._

_“What concern of it is yours?” Ahsoka asked harshly, rising to her feet, hand already going to her lightsaber to confront the intruder._

_“I am your future, your potential,” the figure explained calmly, unintimidated by the fiery Padawan before her._

_“This is a trick,” Ahsoka growled out, igniting both her lightsaber and shoto in quick succession. As she did so, she dropped into a defensive stance, eyes never wavering from the mysterious figure before her._

_“There is a wildness to you, young one,” the figure continued, hands raised as if to placate the togrutan teen before her. “Seeds of the dark side planted by your Master. Do you feel it?”_

_As the figure spoke, it moved around the flames, until Ahsoka could clearly see –_

_It was her._

_Impossibly, the figure before her was herself, but older. Lekku grown long, montrals grown tall. Two lightsabers at her side – one full saber, one shoto. Face markings mirroring those of the Padawan before her._

_“No,” Ahsoka snarled back. “He is like no other Jedi. Passionate, impulsive, but I trust him with my life.”_

_“There are many contradictions in you, and in him,” the older Ahsoka continued. “Be warned – you may never see your future if you remain his student. Leave this planet!”_

_The flames between them flared, engulfing the older Ahsoka, who vanished as if she had never been there at all._

_An apparition._

_A vision._

_A warning._

~~~

Rex slipped from Ahsoka’s quarters as soon as he was certain that she was deeply asleep enough not to be woken by his sudden absence. He tucked her in gently for good measure, not wanting her to catch a chill aboard the perpetually cold star cruiser.

His feet carried him towards the hangar bay without conscious thought, as if they knew better than he what he needed to do. Who he needed to speak to.

At this time in the cycle, General Anakin Skywalker could almost always be found in the hangar bay, tinkering with one of the ships.

Skywalker loved flying, and he loved fixing things nearly as much as he loved being in the skies. He could often be found in the hangar bay, working on one of his own ships, or helping the _vod’e_ make repairs to theirs. The _jetii_ had spent _hours_ fixing up the _Twilight_ since he and Ahsoka had commandeered it on Teth. Ahsoka had fondly referred to the _Twilight_ as a bucket of bolts on more than one occasion, but more often than not, she accompanied Skywalker to help him work on the ship. Hawk had once heard him telling the young togruta that mechanical skills were an important skill for everyone to know.

Tonight though, he was alone in the hangar bay, cussing softly in _Huttese_ as he worked on the ship that he, General Kenobi, and Ahsoka had flown in on.

At the sound of Rex’s approaching footsteps, he sat up, brushing his gloves off on his legs.

“General Skywalker, sir,” Rex acknowledged, his voice formal and restrained. Skywalker waved a hand, almost dismissively, his expression edging towards amused.

“At ease, Captain,” Skywalker said. “What can I do for you?”

Rex paused, unsure of what to say.

As if sensing his unease, Skywalker sat a bit straighter, his expression shifting from aloof to critical as he eyed the clone captain.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Rex asked at last.

“Granted, Rex,” Anakin replied.

“I’ve just come from – I just spoke with Commander Tano,” Rex explained awkwardly. “She explained some of what happened, on Mortis.”

Anakin’s expression betrayed his surprise at that – clearly, it had not been the intention of the _jetiise_ to share their experiences on the ethereal realm within the Force with the clones.

“She also revealed that she is afraid, sir,” Rex continued, barrelling forward. “She said something about the Force feeling off balance, and a hole in her memory, ad being afraid of hurting someone.”

“She said that?” Anakin choked out.

Rex nodded.

“She hasn’t been leaving her quarters, sir,” Rex added. “Has stopped training with the _vod’e_ and I. Eats by herself, too.”

Anakin dropped his face into his hands, a shuddering breath whooshing out of him.

“ _Tooska chai mani,_ ” the _jetii_ growled out, the curse familiar to Rex, even though its actual meaning remained unknown. Anakin had a habit of slipping back into _Huttese_ when he was upset, and his use here clearly indicated that the events of Mortis were still weighing heavily on him.

“Sir,” Rex said, his voice almost tentative. “What happened on Mortis? What doesn’t Commander Tano remember?”

Anakin laughed then, a high, mocking sound.

“You can call her Ahsoka, Rex,” Anakin said harshly. “You’re not fooling anyone by calling her Commander – least of all me.”

“Uh, right, sir,” Rex said awkwardly.

For several long moments, there was silence, and then –

“She died, Rex,” Anakin said, finally looking up at the clone captain. “She died on Mortis.”

Rex froze, his entire body chilling at the revelation.

“After the Son kidnapped her, I hunted them down – but by the time I found her, the Son had somehow corrupted her with the Dark Side. He had infused her with part of his own soul, bringing out her insecurities and resentments, making her more aggressive and hateful,” Anakin said, his voice raw and pained. “She – she attacked me when I refused to join her. Fought Obi-wan too when he arrived.”

Rex listened in silence, his heart constricting.

Anakin couldn’t have killed his own Padawan – could he have?

“The way she was fighting – Obi-wan and I both knew that we couldn’t defend ourselves for long without either harming Ahsoka or her eliminating us,” Anakin explained. “So, we tried to free her from the Son’s influence, but we weren’t fast enough. The Son, he – he killed her. Just tapped her head and pulled her Life Force from her body.”

Anakin’s voice choked off at the final statement, a ragged sob slipping from his mouth. He dropped his head back into his hands, clinging desperately to his hair as his knuckles turned white.

“But she- she’s alive now,” Rex said quietly, his voice questioning.

Anakin nodded, looking up as he did so.

“I held her lifeless body in my arms, Rex,” Anakin explained, his eyes haunted by the memory. “She was dead – but I asked, no begged, the Father to bring her back.”

Rex shut his eyes against the image of Ahsoka’s lifeless form, a shudder slipping through his own body as he pictured his _vod’ika_ dead at the hands of some _darjetii demagolka_.

He had promised her that he would always protect her, and yet he had utterly failed.

She had died, and he hadn’t even known that she was gone.

“And he did?”

Anakin shook his head.

“No, but his Daughter did,” Anakin replied. “The Daughter used me as a conduit to channel the last of her life force into Ahsoka, removing the darkness within her, bringing her back to life.”

“So, the darkness – the thing she said she feared – it’s gone?” Rex asked. He didn’t pretend to understand the Force but based off of what Ahsoka and Anakin had told him of their time on Mortis, it seemed like the Daughter had embodied what they referred to as the Light Side. Surely, if it was her life force that had revived Ahsoka, the Dark Side no longer held his _vod’ika_ in its grip.

Anakin sighed.

“I thought so – had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that that was the end of it,” Anakin admitted. “But now – if she still feels the Dark Side, pressing in on her, I worry that I might have been wrong.”

Rex mulled this over, slowly coming to a realization.

“I think you need to tell her, sir,” Rex said.

“Tell her what?”

“That she died,” Rex replied easily, despite the nausea that the words churned up in him. “The hole in her memory – above all else, it seemed to worry her the most. Maybe – maybe if she knew, some of that worry would lessen, and she wouldn’t feel the pull of the Dark Side in the same way?”

Anakin didn’t reply right away, uncharacteristically thinking through the words of his clone captain. Normally, the _jetii_ was brash, prone to making spur of the moment choices – but it was clear that the events on Mortis and the death of his Padawan had shaken him.

Finally, the _jetii_ spoke.

“I – I don’t know,” Anakin said. “Wouldn’t it upset her more, to know that she had died?”

Rex gave a non-committal grunt, unsure how to respond.

“But Master Yoda says that fear is the path to the Dark Side,” Anakin continued to muse, clearly lost in thought. “Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.”

Anakin sighed again, rubbing his brow with his gloved durasteel hand before he stood, his long limbs suddenly rearranging themselves as he flowed upwards.

“I need to talk to Obi-wan,” the _jetii_ declared, striding from the room without a backwards glance.

Leaving Rex behind to mull through what he had learned – and to worry over Anakin’s final, ominous words.

_Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._


	3. Baatir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outwardly, Ahsoka appeared calm as she entered the General Barracks. Her head was held high, her shoulders were squared, and she walked with all of her usual swagger. Outwardly, she appeared like the jetii should out to be – calm and collected. To nearly everyone, her façade of calm and collected would have been enough. But to her closest vod’e, the maelstrom raging in her head was visible in the smaller things. The way the skin around her eyes was pinched, tight. The way her lekku hung loose, almost limp, instead of bouncing around with their normal perkiness. The controlled, almost robotic nature of her movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baatir - To Care For
> 
> I wrote, and rewrote, then edited and changed this chapter more times than I care to admit. I just couldn't nail down the characterization that I wanted for Ahsoka, Rex, and the vod'e. I wanted Ahsoka to be hurting and angry, but not out of control. I wanted Rex to be worried and protective, but not smothering. Needless to say, it's been a long process, but I am happy with how this chapter came out! Next up, a defensive Anakin, more protective clones, and some soul-searching for everyone's favourite togrutan Padawan. 
> 
> Set immediately after the events on Mortis (S03E15 - S03E17).

Outwardly, Ahsoka appeared calm as she entered the General Barracks. Her head was held high, her shoulders were squared, and she walked with all of her usual swagger. Outwardly, she appeared like the _jetii_ should aim to be – calm and collected.

But within her mind, a maelstrom raged, threatening to consume her with every step.

Rex looked up from his datapad as she approached his bunk – the one he used when he chose to stay in the General Barracks, at least – apprehension growing in his chest as the young togruta drew nearer.

To nearly anyone else, her façade of calm and collected would have been enough. But to her closest _vod’e_ , the maelstrom raging in her head was visible in the smaller things. The way the skin around her eyes was pinched, tight. The way her lekku hung loose, almost limp, instead of bouncing around with their normal perkiness. The controlled, almost robotic nature of her movements.

“Did you know?” Ahsoka’s voice was deadpan as she asked, not betraying a hint of emotion.

No, Rex thought bitterly, her eyes did that for her.

As he looked up into his _vod’ika_ ’s eyes, he could see the pain, the hurt, _the fear_ warring within her. He wouldn’t add to it by lying to her.

“I knew,” Rex replied simply, moving into a sitting position to face her properly, placing his datapad beside him gently.

Ahsoka scoffed, momentarily betraying the emotions she was working so hard to keep hidden.

“You didn’t think to tell me,” Ahsoka’s voice was deadly in its controlled calm, finally drawing the attention of the nearby _vod’e_. Fives, Echo, and Hardcase looked up from their Sabacc game, confusion and concern warring on their faces at Ahsoka’s tone. Meanwhile, Kix popped his head up from where he was resting against Jesse in their own bunk.

“I thought it best that General Skywalker or General Kenobi tell you,” Rex replied honestly. He understood her hurt – her anger – he really did. She had been lied to, deceived and placated, while all the while the truth would have helped her heal.

“And what if they never did?” Ahsoka growled in response, her control over her emotions slipping with each moment. “Would you have kept the truth from me forever?”

Rex stood, pressing himself into Ahsoka’s space. The togruta didn’t back down, glowering up at him with furious blue eyes… Furious blue eyes rimmed with the beginnings of tell-tale gold.

_Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._

“Of course not, _vod’ika_ ,” Rex promised, meaning every word. “But I didn’t understand what had happened to you – not really – and I thought it best to give your _jetiise_ a chance to explain things properly before I tried.”

“What is there to understand?” Ahsoka laughed bitterly. “I died, and everyone _kriffing_ lied to me about it!”

The listening clones watched on in silence, expressions unilaterally shifting to horror at Ahsoka’s words.

“And yet, you’re still here,” Rex pointed out, trying to placate his _vod’ika_. The gold rim around her normally brilliant blue irises was growing, and he couldn’t let himself consider what would happen if she lost control here, among the _vod’e_.

There would be no coming back from that Fall.

“You’re still here, breathing and whole,” Rex continued, flicking out a _Hold_ signal to Kix, who was trying to approach them. The _baar’ur_ froze, eyes taking in the situation from several steps away. “General Skywalker said that The Daughter used him as a conduit to channel the last of her life force into you, removing the darkness within you, bringing you back to life.”

When Ahsoka didn’t respond, Rex pushed forward.

“You’re alive, Ahsoka,” Rex said. “The Daughter embodied the Light Side, and General Skywalker used her life-force to save you.”

Ahsoka looked up again, meeting Rex’s eyes, and he almost breathed out a sigh of relief to see them fully blue, the gold having completely receded at some point during his reassurances. Instead, he pulled his _vod’ika_ to him, crushing her in a hug.

With a short gesture, he waved Kix over.

 _The baar’ur_ was immediately their side, concerned eyes roaming over Ahsoka’s body, searching for obvious signs of injury.

“How do you feel?” Kix asked gently.

Ahsoka mumbled something against Rex’s chest, drawing a rumbling laugh from her _ori’vod_.

“I don’t feel like myself,” Ahsoka pulled away before she answered for a second time – though only far enough to respond, not enough to pull out of Rex’s hold. Instead, she leaned her cheek against his chest, face turned towards Kix.

“In what ways?”

“In the Force,” Ahsoka began. “I – I can still feel the Dark Side. And I feel unbalanced – I can’t sleep, eating makes me nauseous, and my head aches almost all of the time.”

Kix snorted at that, his face shifting from concerned to vaguely annoyed.

“You _kriffing di’kutla jetiise_ and your perpetual _jaro_ ,” Kix growled out, already tapping out a frequency on his comlink. “I can’t help you with the Force – that’s some _jetii osik_ I won’t begin to pretend to understand – but did it ever occur to you that you need to take care of your _kriffing_ body?”

“I – what?” Ahsoka seemed caught off guard by Kix’s sudden rant.

“Coric? I need you to bring some of the Hydration Tablets and the high-nutrient ration bars to the General Barracks right away. And a hypo of Vutalamine as well,” Kix spoke directly into his com, barely pausing to hear the other _baar’ur’s_ affirmative response before turning back to Ahsoka. “You’re clearly dehydrated, malnourished, and exhausted – while also trying to recover from untreated injuries and trauma.”

Ahsoka ducked her head at that, clearly admonished.

“Could that be why she’s feeling unbalanced?” Rex asked, sensing that the togruta in his arms needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

“It is likely part of the reason,” Kix responded without hesitation. “If what General Skywalker reported is true – that she died – her body is likely experiencing a swath of trauma. Trauma, might I add, that has been untreated, because no one thought to tell the _kriffing baar’ur_.”

“I didn’t know!” Ahsoka snarled suddenly, and Rex tightened his arms around her, afraid to look into her eyes. Hoping, against hope, that the gold wasn’t back. “No one _kriffing_ told me that I died, so I didn’t know!”

“I know, _vod’ika_ , I know,” Kix’s tone immediately shifted to soothing as he reached out a comforting hand. “I’m not upset with you. I’m upset with General Skywalker and General Kenobi, for hiding the information. And with myself, for not noticing that you were struggling.”

As if on cue, the doors to the General Barracks hissed open again, and Coric made his way over to Kix, arms laden with supplies.

“But, we’re going to fix that now,” Kix declared, reaching for the pack of Hydration Tablets. “You’re going to be taking these once every two to three hours until your hydration levels are back to normal.”

Ahsoka nodded mutely, taking the offered Hydration Tablet without complaint and swallowing it. She did, however, eye the ration bars in Coric’s arms with an air of distrust.

“I can’t eat those,” the togruta muttered petulantly. “They’re awful, and I am already nauseous.”

“You can, and you will,” Kix grumbled, reaching for the offending item. “I know that nausea and loss of appetite can be linked to stress, but your body needs the nutrients – and eating will help with your dehydration as well.”

Ahsoka took the ration bar without another word, moving to sit on Rex’s bunk as she unwrapped it. As she did, Fives and Echo moved to sit on either side of their _al’verde_ , bracketing her shoulders. A quick glance from the ARC troopers confirmed that they would make sure that the togruta ate the entire ration bar.

Kix, Rex, and Coric moved away from the trio – though Rex was loath to do so, refusing to move far enough to let her out of his sight.

“How long has she been like this?” Kix asked Rex, pitching his voice low. Rex didn’t bother – with her heightened hearing, he knew that Ahsoka could hear them anyways.

“Likely since right after the failed rendezvous we had to follow-up on that old _jetii_ distress signal,” Rex explained. “After we picked her, General Skywalker, and General Kenobi up, I noticed that Ahsoka started taking her meals alone in her quarters. She stopped showing up for our training sessions as well. I had to go to her private quarters to get her to talk to me – from what I can tell, she wasn’t leaving them unless absolutely necessary.”

Kix sighed, rubbing at his face.

“It’ll take a few days to get her hydration levels back to a reasonable level – that should help with her appetite as well,” Kix mused, his frustration evident. “If she’ll let me, I’ll give her a hypo of Vutalamine tonight as well, to help her sleep.”

“Is that safe?” Rex asked, knowing the reputation of the drug in question. Vutalamine was an anti-anxiety drug used by medics for its calming influence. However, despite all of the positive effects of Vutalamine over short periods of time, long-term use could cause addiction.

“Of course,” Coric reassured his _alor’ad_. “We wouldn’t even consider giving it to her if it wasn’t – you know that.”

Rex nodded, looking over Kix’s shoulder to where Ahsoka still sat on his bunk, wedged between the two ARC’s, who were all but force feeding her to ration bar. He smiled slightly at the sight, knowing that she as in good hands with Fives and Echo. For all the two could be pains in his _kriffing shebs_ , they loved their _vod’ika_.

“Will she be okay?” Rex asked, needing to hear the words from Kix himself.

“I’ll need to get her to the med bay for a full medical scan at some point – not now, I know – to be sure. But yes, Rex – given time and some care, I think that she’ll be perfectly fine,” Kix answered honestly. Rex nodded, already moving back towards Ahsoka with the two _baar’ur’s_ flanking him.

“Feeling any better?” Rex asked, kneeling down so that he was at eye-level with her.

“Still nauseous, but –” Ahsoka trailed off, spotting the hypo in Kix’s hand. “What’s that for?”

“If you are okay with it, I would like to give you a hypo of Vutalamine to help you sleep,” Kix explained gently. “Your body needs sleep – a long, uninterrupted portion of it – to properly heal and recuperate.”

Ahsoka hesitated, indecision clear on her face.

“What – what if I am needed?” Ahsoka asked. “I can’t risk being drowsy in a meeting, or on the battlefield.”

Kix smiled gently.

“We’re meant to be in hyperspace for awhile yet, _vod’ika_ ,” Kix reassured her. “Regardless, Vutalamine isn’t a Sleep Pack – it’s just meant to help you relax. If you do need to get up sooner than anticipated, it won’t make you drowsy.”

After several long moments Ahsoka nodded, tilting her head slightly to give Kix easier access to her neck. The _baar’ur_ administered the hypo without hesitation, his hands gentle and steady as he did so.

“Now, if you’re done eating, I expect you to try to get some sleep,” Kix instructed, pulling away. “Rex will make sure that you’re not disturbed unless absolutely necessary.”

Ahsoka nodded, moving to lay down on Rex’s bunk. As she did so, Echo and Fives made to leave, but they didn’t get far before Ahsoka’s arm snaked out, grabbing Echo’s hand.

“Stay?” Ahsoka asked, her voice small.

Echo didn’t so much as hesitate, merely flowed back into the bunk, laying on his back before pulling his _vod’ika_ to him, so that her head was resting on his chest. Fives followed Echo’s lead, moving to curl around Ahsoka’s back, his arm reaching over her to latch onto his _cyare’s_ waist. Between them Ahsoka snuggled deeper into their embrace.

Satisfied that the togruta wouldn’t be going anywhere for awhile, Kix returned to his bunk, where Jesse was waiting. Coric, for his part, gave Rex a quick nod before heading back to the Med Bay.

Rex sighed, moving to the nearly abandoned bunk across from his own, where Hardcase was still sitting, abandoned Sabacc game sprawled before him. Rex set down, picking up one of the discarded hands – judging by how terrible it was, he assumed it must have been Fives’.

“Care to play?”


	4. Cabuor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours later, Rex found himself still engaged in a leisurely game of Sabacc. Hardcase was dozing, but Jesse and Kix had long-since joined the game. Ahsoka was still deeply asleep on Rex’s bunk, wrapped up between Fives and Echo. Around them, the rest of their vod’e were dozing, lounging, or otherwise relaxing in general silence. In short, the barracks were uncharacteristically peaceful.
> 
> A peace that was suddenly disrupted by the sound of durasteel banging on durasteel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabuor - Protect
> 
> I had a hard time wrapping this one up, but all in all, I feel that the next chapter will undoubtedly be the last chapter in this fic. We're had soft vod'e, overprotective vod'e, hurt Ahsoka, cuddly Ahsoka, and a bit of Obi-wan and Anakin to boot. 
> 
> Set immediately after the events on Mortis (S03E15 - S03E17).

Hours later, Rex found himself still engaged in a leisurely game of Sabacc. Hardcase was dozing, making for a rather dull opponent, but Jesse and Kix had long-since joined the game. Whether they had joined because they actually wanted to play or because the bunk that Rex and Hardcase had claimed had a better vantage point to watch over Ahsoka was unclear.

The togruta in question was still deeply asleep on Rex’s bunk, wrapped up between Fives and Echo. The latter was still asleep, snoring softly, but Echo had woken up nearly an hour ago, and was quietly fiddling on a datapad with his free hand.

Around them, the rest of their _vod’e_ were dozing, lounging, or otherwise relaxing in general silence.

In short, the barracks were uncharacteristically peaceful.

A peace that was suddenly disrupted by the sound of durasteel banging on durasteel.

Rex knew, without having to think about it, that there was only one person aboard the _Resolute_ who could be banging on the door to the General Barracks at the moment – and while he appreciated his General’s respect of the clones’ private space, he was also going to _kriffing_ kill him if he woke Ahsoka up.

Rex was on his feet before he made the conscious decision to intercept his General, Kix at his shoulder. The 501st _baar’ur_ was already bristling, clearly looking for a fight.

“Stand down, Kix,” Rex grumbled as they approached the door. Kix huffed, but didn’t bother responding. Instead, Kix simply moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with his _alor’ad_ as Rex punched the controls to open the door.

With a hiss, the durasteel door slid open to reveal a very irate General Anakin Skywalker.

“Where is she, Rex?” Anakin demanded, trying to step forward into the barracks. When Rex and Kix didn’t budge, Anakin moved back, his expression a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

“She’s sleeping, sir,” Rex responded flatly. He itched to cross his arms and glower at the _jetii_ in front of him, but resisted the urge, suspecting that it would make him look far too much like a petulant child.

Best to leave the pouting to their esteemed General, at times like these.

“In the barracks?” Anakin responded incredulously. “Why?”

“Because she’s dehydrated, malnourished, and exhausted – while also trying to recover from untreated injuries and trauma,” Kix snapped, blatantly disregarding Rex’s earlier command.

Anakin opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly at a loss for words.

“Excuse me?” the _jetii_ finally sputtered out.

“Trauma, might I add, that has been untreated, because no one thought to tell the _kriffing baar’ur_!” Kix’s voice was growing louder with each word, the growl lacing his words deadly. Were he speaking to any other than a _jetii_ , they likely would have been cowering by now – or running away.

Unfortunately, General Skywalker was not known for standing down or retreating.

“What occurred on Mortis is Jedi business,” Anakin growled back, his own voice chillingly cold. “Regardless, Ahsoka has been fully healed - The Daughter used me as a conduit to channel the last of her life force into Ahsoka, removing the Dark Side of the Force and bringing her back to life.”

Kix laughed coldly, stepping forward to meet their General’s furious gaze.

Rex was seriously beginning to think that he may be attending Kix’s execution before the end of the cycle.

Without much conscious thought, Rex keyed in a familiar frequency on his com, his fingers barely moving as they shifted across his vambrace.

“Oh really? Is that why she burst in here, gold-rimming her eyes, filled to the brim with anger?” Kix snarled. Rex winced at that – he had genuinely hoped that no one but him had noticed Ahsoka’s eyes upon her arrival in the barracks.

Furtively, Rex punched a message into his comlink as Kix continued his rant, carefully shifting so that General Skywalker couldn’t see his hands.

“Is that why she stopped eating? Stopped leaving her quarters unless absolutely necessary? Stopped sleeping?” Kix continued, his voice laced with a deadly rage. “Because she’s _fully healed_?”

“Stand down, Kix,” Rex repeated, reaching forward to grip Kix’s shoulder. The _baar’ur_ merely shook him off, electing to glower at their _jetii_.

Anakin, for his part, remained silent for several long moments.

Then –

“Her eyes were rimmed with gold?” The _jetii_ choked the words out, his durasteel hand clenching as he spoke.

Rex nodded, stepping up before Kix could dig himself an even deeper grave.

“Yes, sir,” Rex responded. “Ahsoka – Commander Tano – said that she can still feel the Dark Side – that she feels unbalanced. She also admitted that she can’t sleep, that eating makes her nauseous, and that her head aches almost all of the time.”

“She didn’t tell me any of that,” Anakin breathed, his expression troubled.

“I can’t imagine why,” Kix grumbled. Rex kicked him in the shin – subtly.

“Kix and Coric are treating her for the physical symptoms – Hydration Tablets for the dehydration, high-nutrient ration bars for the malnutrition, and they also administered Vutalamine to help her relax enough to get a good, long sleep,” Rex explained, assuming that Kix still wasn’t in any mood to have a reasonable, calm conversation with their General.

Anakin nodded as Rex spoke, his expression troubled.

“We can’t – that’s to say, we don’t know anything about the Force though,” Rex admitted. “I thought that perhaps you and General Kenobi could support her on that front.”

As if on cue, General Obi-wan Kenobi appeared behind his former Padawan.

“I seem to have missed my invitation to this debrief,” Obi-wan said amicably, striding up to join the group, all loose muscles and easy smiles despite the clear tension in the group.

Without hesitation, Rex launched into an abbreviated version of what he – and Kix – had just shared with Anakin. Outwardly, he aimed for professionalism; internally, he was simply hoping to stave off another round of bickering between his _baar’ur_ and his General.

As he spoke, Obi-wan adopted a stance that let Rex know he was deep in thought, his hand reaching up to stroke his beard.

“This is troubling,” Obi-wan agreed. “But if Ahsoka is indeed resting, and receiving the medical care she needs here in the barracks, I see no need for us to disturb her at this time.”

General Skywalker whirled on Obi-wan, his face incredulous.

“But Master –” Anakin began, only to be cut off by Obi-wan holding up a placating hand.

“However, I do understand your need to see your Padawan, Anakin – especially given what Captain Rex and Kix have revealed,” Obi-wan continued, his voice slipping into a familiar tone that Rex recognized as that of the Negotiator.

Both Rex and Anakin sighed.

“Anakin will enter the barracks to confirm the welfare of Commander Tano, without disrupting her rest,” Obi-wan proposed. “Then he and I will return to my quarters to discuss how we will best support Ahsoka moving forward. Meanwhile, Kix and Coric will continue treating her for the physical symptoms resulting from her experience on Mortis, with Rex acting as a liaison between us when necessary.”

That sounded… reasonable.

“So long as Commander Tano isn’t disturbed, I am amenable to that course of action,” Rex acquiesced, shifting slightly to make a pathway for the _jetii_. Kix followed his lead, albeit reluctantly, still glowering at Skywalker.

The two _jetii_ flowed past them, Obi-wan pausing for the briefest of moments to gently tap Rex’s vambrace. Then, the two troopers followed their _jetii_ , footsteps light as they traipsed through the barracks towards their _vod’ika_.

At the appearance of their _jetii_ , Hardcase and Jesse leapt to their feet, sending the Sabacc cards flying as they scrambled to stand at attention.

“At ease,” Obi-wan murmured with a slight chuckle, waving them off as Kix moved to stand with his _vod’e,_ still glowering at Skywalker.

Rex hoped that Jesse would have the good sense to throw his _cyare_ over his shoulder – or punch him – if he got it into his _di’kutla_ head to start scolding their _jetii_ again.

Meanwhile, Echo looked caught in a moral dilemma between rising to stand at attention for the _jetii_ and not doing anything that would wake Ahsoka, who was still sprawled across his chest.

Thankfully, Obi-wan saved him the trouble.

“That applies to you as well,” Obi-wan said, his voice still pitched low enough to not disturb Ahsoka – and by extension, Fives – who was still sleeping soundly, despite everything. Echo didn’t relax, but he did stop trying to get up, his muscles visibly tensing when Skywalker knelt down beside the bunk.

But the younger _jetii_ paid him no mind as he reached forward to gently touch his Padawan’s face.

Everyone politely pretended not to see the way his hand shook.

“Ahsoka, I am so, so sorry,” Skywalker murmured.

“Skyguy?” Ahsoka murmured sleepily, shifting into his touch.

“I’m here, Snips,” Anakin reassured her. “I will never let anyone hurt you again, Ahsoka, never.”

With that, he pulled back, looking over his shoulder at Obi-wan.

“Come, Anakin,” Obi-wan said gently. “She’s in good hands. We need to go discuss how we will support our Padawan further.”

Anakin nods, his expression still troubled, then he stands and leaves the barracks without another word, Obi-wan trailing behind him.

Rex watched them go, something like apprehension settling in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loathe as Obi-wan Kenobi was to admit it, the events that had transpired on Mortis troubled him greatly. Thus, Obi-wan was meditating – or trying to – when his com beeped, indicating a new message. With a long-suffering sigh – the kind only a Jedi Master who had survived the trial of raising a Padawan could manage – Obi-wan opened his eyes and read through the brief message on his comlink. 
> 
> Kix. Anakin. Barracks. Help. 
> 
> Speaking of Padawans… It seemed that his former student was determined to drive him – and Captain Rex – to an early grave. With another sigh, Obi-wan pulled himself to his feet, setting off towards the barracks – and inevitable trouble.


	5. At Cuyir Aliit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka stirred in her sleep, slowly beginning her journey to wakefulness. Before her eyes had even opened, she became aware of the warmth surrounding her. Cocooning her. Engulfing and embracing her in equal measure. Her vod’e, still wrapped around her, protecting her from unknown dangers. Despite everything else, despite the fact that she was a Jedi, despite the war, Ahsoka had come to realize that she wanted this - she wanted an aliit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Cuyir Aliit - To Be Family
> 
> For those who were wondering - this fic is set immediately after the events on Mortis (S03E15 - S03E17), which places it sometime between Chapter 6 and 7 of my longer Ahsoka & the 501st Legion fic, Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman (i.e. post-Saleucami by pre-Citadel). 
> 
> Finally, a note about Ahsoka's Togruta culture - I relied heavily on Legends, as there is not (canonically) much known about Togrutan culture. However, it is documented in Legends that Togruta banded together in tribes, worked well in large groups, and had a strong sense of unity and togetherness. On their native homeworld of Shili, they relied on each other and would often band together. It is also noted that Togruta had an aversion to isolation and made efforts to have friends around for companionship. With that in mind, it made sense to me that Ahsoka would crave the comfort and closeness of other sentient being - such as the clones - especially after a traumatic ordeal, even though she had not been raised among her people.

_At the appearance of their jetiise, Hardcase and Jesse leapt to their feet, sending the Sabacc cards flying as they scrambled to stand at attention._

_“At ease,” Obi-wan murmured with a slight chuckle, waving them off as Kix moved to stand with his vod’e, still glowering at Skywalker._

_Rex hoped that Jesse would have the good sense to throw his cyare over his shoulder – or punch him – if he got it into his di’kutla head to start scolding their jetii again._

_Meanwhile, Echo looked caught in a moral dilemma between rising to stand at attention for the jetiise and not doing anything that would wake Ahsoka, who was still sprawled across his chest._

_Thankfully, Obi-wan saved him the trouble._

_“That applies to you as well,” Obi-wan said, his voice still pitched low enough to not disturb Ahsoka – and by extension, Fives – who was still sleeping soundly, despite everything. Echo didn’t relax, but he did stop trying to get up, his muscles visibly tensing when Skywalker knelt down beside the bunk._

_But the younger jetii paid him no mind as he reached forward to gently touch his Padawan’s face._

_Everyone politely pretended not to see the way his hand shook._

_“Ahsoka, I am so, so sorry,” Skywalker murmured._

_“Skyguy?” Ahsoka murmured sleepily, shifting into his touch._

_“I’m here, Snips,” Anakin reassured her. “I will never let anyone hurt you again, Ahsoka, never.”_

_With that, he pulled back, looking over his shoulder at Obi-wan._

_“Come, Anakin,” Obi-wan said gently. “She’s in good hands. We need to go discuss how we will support our Padawan further.”_

_Anakin nods, his expression still troubled, then he stands and leaves the barracks without another word, Obi-wan trailing behind him._

_Rex watched them go, something like apprehension settling in his heart._

~~~

Ahsoka stirred in her sleep, slowly beginning her journey to wakefulness.

Before her eyes had even opened, she became aware of the warmth surrounding her. Cocooning her. Engulfing and embracing her in equal measure.

Her _vod’e_ – Echo and Fives – still wrapped around her, protecting her from unknown dangers.

Next, she blinked awake, blearily taking in the scene around her.

On the bunk directly across from the one that she, Echo, and Fives were occupying, she could see Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase. Jesse was sitting in the middle, head leaned back as he slept, his _vod’e_ asleep on either shoulder. Kix had gone a step further, cuddling into the crook of Jesse’s neck more tightly than his _vod_ , arm wrapped around Jesse tightly. She could also just barely see the top of Rex’s head over the swell of Echo’s chest, his distinctive blonde hair giving him away. He was leaning back against the bunk, his head tilted forward ever so slightly as he dozed.

Echo, for his part, had paused whatever he had been doing on the data pad to look down at the _vod’ika_ stirring against his chest.

“Ahsoka?” Echo asked softly, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on her montrals.

“Mmm,” Ahsoka responded sleepily, snuggling closer to the warmth of the ARC Trooper.

“If you’re awake, you should have a Hydration Tablet and another one of those high-nutrient ration bars,” Echo suggested gently, shifting slightly as he maneuvered his _vod’ika_ off his chest and into the arms of the other ARC Trooper on the bunk.

Ahsoka whined in protest, but Echo paid her no mind.

He was familiar enough with the protests and objections of their _vod’ika_ by now – she was always especially disagreeable when she was tired, hungry, or trying to avoid doing her Temple work.

Instead, Echo fished around in the Med Kit that Kix had discarded beside the bunk, pulling out the aforementioned Hydration Tablets and a high-nutrient ration bar. By the time he rolled around, Ahsoka was wrapped around Fives, doing her best to feign sleep.

Echo sighed.

“She’s not going to take those willingly,” Rex interjected from his position on the floor.

Ahsoka grumbled from her position against Fives, essentially proving Rex’s point. Fives rumbled out a low laugh against her, arms coming up to wrap themselves tightly around her.

Ahsoka squeaked in protest, squirming against Fives’ hold.

“Let me go!” Ahsoka yelped, still writhing against the much larger, much stronger ARC trooper.

“Roll over and eat your ration bar, _vod’ika_ ,” Fives rumbled back, the barely restrained laughter in his voice unmistakable.

“ _Kriff off_ ,” Ahsoka growled back.

“ _Joha_!” Rex barked, his head whipping around the glower at the three on the bunk. Echo opted for a non-verbal response, his hand lashing out to quickly pinch their still writhing _vod’ika_.

“ _Shabuir,”_ Ahsoka cursed loudly.

“ _Joha_!” Rex all but yowled, his tone exasperated. His _vod’ika_ was finally learning Mando’a, but all she seemed to be retaining was curse words and insults. Soon, she’d know more curse words than Skywalker and Kenobi combined.

“Do not make me come over there, you _kriffing di’kuts_ ,” Kix grumbled from where he was still curled around Jesse. “I’ve had enough _jetii osik_ for today.”

At the threat from their _baar’ur_ – as gentle as it was – Ahsoka and the two ARC’s settled down, slowly pulling apart and sitting up.

As she had earlier, Ahsoka swallowed the offered Hydration Tablet without further complaint – though she did glower at Echo throughout the entire process. He merely stared back, his expression a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Then, she turned away from the ARC Trooper and his outstretched hand, clearly declining the ration bar.

Instead, she turned a pleading gaze on Rex.

“Do I really have to eat more of those?” Ahsoka whined, doing her best to look like a kicked puppy.

Rex personally thought that Skywalker’s kicked puppy look was better – though to be fair, he had had many more years of practice.

“Yes, you do,” Kix responded for his _alord’ad_ , cracking open an eye to glare at their _vod’ika_. “It’s that or an IV in the Med Bay, and we both know which option you would prefer.”

Ahsoka snatched the ration bar out of Echo’s hand without further comment, glowering at Kix as she slowly unwrapped it. Rex thought he caught a few more muttered curse words – in a mix of Mando’a and Huttese.

Judging by Fives’ barely restrained snort, the ARC Trooper heard her too. 

“You need some new insults,” Fives suggested blithely. “Or at least, some more creative ones.”

“ _Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?” Rex growled, pointing an accusing finger at the ARC. “She knows enough curse words as it is.”

“ _Ori'buyce, kih'kovid,”_ Fives replied primly, before turning to Ahsoka. “That, _vod’ika_ , is a Mandalorian insult for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority, not unlike our _di’kut alor’ad_ here.”

Rex rose to his feet slowly, his face carefully unreadable.

“ _Viinir_ ,” the Captain said slowly, his voice deadly as the Mando’a rolled off his tongue.

Fives didn’t need to be told twice – he launched himself off the bunk without another word, scrambling away as Rex pounced, tackling him to the ground. The two tousled – neither really trying to hurt the other – as their _vod’e_ looked on, cheering and jeering in equal measure at the disturbance.

Ahsoka laughed along with them, her heart feeling lighter than it had in quite awhile.

~~~

Later, Ahsoka found herself curled up against Rex as he worked away on a data pad, cuddling into the crook of her _ori’vod’s_ neck as he worked.

She felt at peace here in the barracks – surrounded by her _aliit_ – in a way that she felt in very few other places.

Initially, she had struggled to understand that the clones had come to view her as family – as _aliit_. She was an outsider – a _jetii –_ and she couldn’t parse out why the clones accepted her as one of their own. _Rex_ – and by extension, the rest of the 501st – adopting her had gone a long way to assuaging her uncertainty.

_Ni kar'tayl gai sa'vod, Ahsoka - I know your name as my sister._

But more than anything, she had come to realize that she wanted this.

She wanted an _aliit_.

Her people lived in tribes, banding together in large groups for survival and companionship. Among the Togruta, individualism was seen as abnormal, and Ahsoka had yearned for that connection. Togruta were happiest in large groups – often displaying an aversion to isolation and making efforts to have others around for companionship.

Ahsoka was no different, though the path of a Jedi demanded that she be.

Yet still, she craved connection.

So, when Rex and her _vod’e_ had offered her _aliit_ , she couldn’t refuse, no matter what the Jedi Council had to say about attachment.

_Aliit ori'shya tal'din – Family is more than blood._

She was theirs, and they were hers.

“Are you okay?” Rex asked gently, pulling Ahsoka out of her reverie.

Ahsoka impossibly snuggled closer before she responded, her words only slightly muffled against Rex’s chest.

“It is now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last fic that I write for a little while - I am currently working on something that diverges from Canon (and by extension, all the other 501st-centric fics that I have written thus far). This is the first time I have written something like this, and it is turning out to be quite the beast to wrangle! I can't wait to (eventually) share it with all of you though!

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Adiik - Child  
> Aliit - Family  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod - Are you looking for a smack in the face, brother?  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Demagolka - Monster  
> Di'kut - Idiot (Di'kutla - Stupid, Idiotic)  
> Jaro - Death Wish  
> Jetii - Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)  
> Joha - Language (used here as a reprimand/warning)  
> Nayc - No  
> Osik - Shit  
> Rangir - To hell with it  
> Shabuir - Asshole (Insult)  
> Shebs - Ass  
> Verde - Soldier/Trooper  
> Viinir - Run  
> Vod - Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)  
> Vod'ika - Little Brother/Sister


End file.
